


Outcast

by driftingashes



Series: Quarantine Fics Because I Have No Inspiration [33]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Relationships, Eventual analogical - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Memories, Nightmares, Sad, The Imagination (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingashes/pseuds/driftingashes
Summary: It took him longer than he was willing to admit to recognize them. Flashes of memory, good and bad alike, from when he was still just an outsider. They swirled in his mind at night, haunting his dreams and tainting his thoughts. He feared that one day, he would wake up and things would be as they had been before. But even if that happened, he would do anything to keep them safe.When it comes down to either his life or theirs, the choice is instantaneous.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Platonic LAMP/CALM
Series: Quarantine Fics Because I Have No Inspiration [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021543
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loving the others was never Virgil's intention. It just kind of...happened.

It took him longer than he was willing to admit to recognize them. Flashes of memory, good and bad alike, from when he was still just an outsider. They swirled in his mind at night, haunting his dreams and tainting his thoughts. He feared that one day, he would wake up and things would be as they had been before. But even if that happened, he would do anything to keep them safe. Loving the others was never Virgil's intention. it just kind of...happened.

When it came down to either his life or theirs, the choice would be instantaneous.

Then again, Virgil always had fallen in love too quickly for his own good. Even with Janus and Remus, he'd trusted them too soon and then left too late. They always thought Virgil was doing his job wrong, was crazy for wanting to talk to Thomas and try to help him rather than hinder him.

He'd proven them wrong, and now they hadn't spoken without fighting in what felt like years. He missed them, but it was for Thomas's sake that he had left. It was too late now to go back and fix what had been lost, anyways.

No use fighting what was already set in stone.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Anxiety, get out here! Patton will cry if you skip out on breakfast again!" Roman yelled, banging on the door. Virgil grumbled, hauling himself out of bed and stumbling out into the hallway without even bothering to get dressed. Roman snorted at him as he stumbled past him, glaring. "Nice hair."_

_"Shut up."_

_"Make meee."_

_"Don't tempt me."_

_"Hey!"_

_"Anxiety, could you pass the salt, please?"_

_"Wow, I even got a please this time. Someone's in a good mood," Virgil snorted._

_Roman didn't retort, just rolled his eyes good naturedly and swiped the salt out of Virgil's hand as he held it out. "thank you."_

_"What brought this on?"_

_Roman smacked his arm. "It's Christmas, Anxiety, don't push your luck."_

_Virgil smirked. "Noted."_

_"How is everyone feeling this morning? Halloween was fun!"_

_"Don't remind me. Please. I might throw up," Roman pleaded. "I ate so much chocolate, my lord-"_

_"I told you," Logan muttered. "But yet again, I obviously have no idea what I'm talking about, do I?"_

_"I didn't mean to eat that much! But it was just sitting there, how was I to resist?"_

_"Uh, by putting down the bowl and not eating any more chocolate?" Virgil suggested._

_Roman flipped him off._


End file.
